Vivre A Deux & Finir Seul
by Tite-Noune
Summary: OS FW&GW George, à la recherche de son frère durant la bataille. Il le sent, quelque chose ne va pas ... Il le sait, rien ne sera plus jamais pareil.


**Auteur: **Tite Noune

**Disclaimer: **Tout à JKR, même les jumeaux :'(

**Résumé: **George, à la recherche de son frère durant la bataille. Il le sent, quelque chose ne va pas ... Il le sait, rien ne sera plus jamais pareil.

**Note De L'Auteur:** _Entre ._Hey la Populasse! & vui, encore mwa! Comment ça j'vous ai pas manqué? OO Fin bref, me voilà de retour avec une tite OS toute tristounette sur les Jumeaux, le soir de la grande bataille. Nos amis les mouchoirs sont les bienvenus pour cette mini fic! N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis, qu'il soir positif ou négatif, je suis là pour m'améliorer! ) _Sors ._

* * *

**Vivre A Deux & Finir Seul**

**"GEORGE ATTENTION!"**

Le-dit George tourna soudainement la tête, juste à temps pour se baisser et éviter un raie de lumière verte lancée en sa direction. Sa mère se précipita sur lui, pour l'aider à se redresser, il venait déchapper de peu à la mort. Et pourtant ... Pourtant quelque chose n'allait pas. Il n'aurait su dire quoi, mais il se sentait mal, comme jamais il ne l'avait été. Peut-être était-ce parce-que, en cette chaude soirée de début d'été, la Guerre battait son plein entre les murs du Château, qu'il se rendait compte que chacun pouvait y laisser la vie. Et cette atroce sensation qui perdurait, lui lassairait violament les entrailles ... Quelque chose n'allait pas.

Mais déjà, il devait se ressaisir, rester concentré, car les Mangemorts avaient pénétré l'enciente de Poudlard, et qu'il se retrouvait seul avec sa mère, sans aucune autre aide, entouré de trois Mangemorts. Etrangement, il ne sourait pas. L'excitation qu'il avait ressenti en arrivant dans la Salle sur Demande avec Fred et Ginny s'était totalement envolée. Il paniquait. Pire que tout, son mal être persistait, s'intensifait un peu plus à chaque instant, son coeur battait incroyablement vite, frappant avec force contre ses côtes. Quelque chose n'allait pas.

Les sorts fusaient de tous les côtés, rouges, bleux, jaunes, verts ... Il sautait, se penchait, se couchait ... Tentant tant bien que mal de survivre à travers cette atmosphère des plus morbides. Le premier ennemi tomba, stupéfixé par la mère de famille. Le second se retrouva propulsé contre le mur derrière lui, sous l'effet de deux sortilèges d'Expulsion simultanés. Le rouquin se tourna alors vers le dernier adversaire qui leur restait, et leva sa baguette, s'apprêtant à le mettre hors d'état de nuir. A cet instant, un boucan infernal se fit entendre au dessus d'eux. D'un même mouvement, les trois tournèrent la tête vers l'une des fenêtres, ayant tout le loisir d'apercevoir une pluie de pierres s'abbatre lourdement sur l'herbe fraîche du Parc. L'un des murs de l'étage supèrieur avait été ébréché. George se sentit soudainement ... vide. Il perdit l'équilibre, et ses genous heurtèrent violament le sol de pierre froide. Quelque chose n'allait pas.

Mrs Weasley, alarmée, se débarassa du dernier Mangemort d'un coup de baguette. Elle se précipita sur son fils, et s'agenouilla à ses côtés. Elle lui releva la tête, et constata avec soulagement qu'il n'avait rien. Elle l'appela, plusieurs fois. Il ne répondait pas. Elle le secoua doucement, il ne réagissait pas. Paniquée, elle se demandait ce qu'il pouvait bien lui arriver. Elle le secouait violament maintenant, il ne répondait toujours pas. C'était comme s'il était ... mort. Et pourtant, il respirait, sa poitrine se soulevait à un rythme irrégulié, ses cils battaient de temps à autre. Il n'avait rien. Et pourtant ... Il releva doucement la tête, ses yeux verts, qui avaient perdus toute leur gaieté, leur pétillement habituel, étaient désormais ternes, remplis d'une tristesse que sa mère ne lui connaissait pas. Et là, elle comprit. Quelque chose n'allait pas.

**"Fred ..."**

**"Il est avec Percy mon chéri."**

Mrs Weasley prit son fils dans ses bras, et lui carressa tendrement les cheveux, pour le rassurer. Elle comprenait mieux maintenant. Il avait peur, peur pour son frère, peur qu'il lui arrive quelque chose. C'était normal après tout. Mais George lui, ne trouvait pas le moindre réconfort dans les bras de sa mère. De toute sa vie, il ne s'était jamais senti aussi seul qu'en cet instant, comme si une partie de lui même, s'était envolée, subitement. Il le savait, quelque chose n'allait pas.

**"Je veux le voir."**

Sa voix n'était qu'un murmure, à peine audible. Chaque mot, chaque son qui franchissait ses lèvres lui était insupportable. Il devait voir son frère, tout de suite. Il avait besoin de lui, aujourd'hui plus que jamais. Et sa mère semblait l'avoir compris, avoir compris que, tant qu'il n'aurait pas vu Fred, la peur qui lui tiraillait le ventre, le doute qui s'était insinué en lui, ne s'estomperaient pas. Elle l'aida alors à se relever, et tous deux prirent la direction du Hall, marchant d'un pas des plus rapides, courant presque. Au bout de quelques minutes, ils arrivèrent devant les escaliers qui menaient à la Grande Salle, là où de nombreux morts et blessés avaient été déplacés. Molly abandonna son fils pour aller rejoindre son mari, et lui demander des nouvelles de Fred, Ron et Percy, qui étaient les seuls de la famille à ne pas être encore présents. Et inconsciament, elle le savait, elle aussi. Quelque chose n'allait pas.

George lui, avait besoin de se rassurer, de savoir que son frère allait bien, de l'entendre faire ses propres éloges sur la façon dont il s'était débarassé de tel ou tel Mangemort. Lentement, il descendit les escaliers. Chaque pas, chaque geste, lui demandait un effort surhumain. Il marcha jusqu'à la Grande Salle et entra dans la pièce, silencieusement. Il y régnait une atmosphère morbide, et son regard s'attardait, de temps en temps, sur un visage, qu'il connaissait, ou reconnaissait. Des proches, des amis, des anciens camarades de classe, devant lui s'étendaient de nombreux corps, mais pas celui qu'il cherchait. Il croisa Bill et Fleur, et les ignora totalement, cherchant toujours, se surprenant à espérer, même si au fond ... Quelque chose n'allait pas.

Il faisait, et refaisait le tour de la pièce, inlassablement, mais il n'y avait toujours pas trace de Fred. Alors, il se disait que peut-être, cette sensation de mal être, n'était dûe qu'à sa peur, la peur de le perdre, lui, son jumeau. Qu'il était complètement terrorisé à l'idée qu'une telle chose puisse arriver, mais cela ne voulait pas dire, pour autant, qu'elle arriverait. Alors, il espérait, peut-être trop. Mais la petite lueur d'espoir qui avait brillé dans ses yeux l'espace d'un instant s'éclipsa rapidement. Dans le Hall, des cris, des pleurs, de désespoir. Il vit Bill et Fleur sortirent en hâte de la salle, et lui, à l'autre bout de la pièce, tremblait. Quelque chose n'allait pas.

Un instant plus tard, il vit apparaître plusieurs chevelures rousses. Sa famille, les Weasley. Aussitôt, le rouquin accouru vers eux, craignant le pire. Mais subitement, il fut coupé dans son élan et percuta Bill de plein fouet. Ce dernier essayait tant bien que mal de l'empêcher de passer, comme s'il avait peur de ce que son frère allait découvrir. George lui, se débattait, essayant vainement de se défaire de l'emprise de son ainé, qui avait enserré ses bras autour de lui. Gesticulant de tous les côtés, il fini par apercevoir le reste de sa famille. Et lorsqu'il vit sa mère s'écrouler, en larmes, sur un corps sans vie, il comprit. Rien ne serait plus jamais pareil.

Il détourna la tête, et son regard, interrogateur, scruta celui de Bill, cherchant à y trouver un indice, la moindre petite chose qui lui certifirait, que tout cela n'était qu'une blague. Une mauvaise blague, certes, mais une blague. Et pourtant, dans le regard de son grand frère ne se lisait que peine, douleur, et désespoir. Le jeune homme secoua violament la tête, essayant de se persuader que ce n'était que la pire des idioties que Fred avait trouvé pour lui faire peur, que tout cela n'était qu'un jeu. Mais il ne jouait plus, il ne jouerait plus jamais. Anéanti, le rouquin commença à martyriser de ses poings le torse de son ainé, dans une vaine tentative de pouvoir passer. Et puis, lorsqu'il sentit ses dernières forces l'abandonner, il se mit à pleurer, comme jamais il n'avait pleuré. Il avait mal, il le savait, rien ne serait plus jamais pareil.

Doucement, il se défit de l'étreinte de son frère, et avança, lentement, jusqu'au petit groupe. Il baissa alors la tête, et le vit pour la première fois. Son frère, jumeau, mort. Le sourire aux lèvres, comme si pour lui, tout cela n'était qu'une joyeuse farce, la plus grande de toutes, celle qui courronait toutes les autres. Mais ce n'était pas drôle, non. C'était loin d'être drôle. Cette blague là ne l'amusait pas. Il se laissa tomber, à genoux, igorant totalement les autres au tour. En cet instant, il n'y avait qu'eux deux. Comme ça avait toujours été le cas depuis dix neuf ans, comme ça ne le sera plus jamais. Ils avaient été Fred & George, il ne restait plus que George. Ce soir, il venait de perdre de tous ses repères. Il venait de perdre une moitié de lui même. Et il le savait ... Jamais il ne s'en remettrait.

**THE END**


End file.
